


Is it really that hard?

by ALL_CAPS



Series: BokuAka week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Texting, both akaashi and bokuto are d u m b, but we love them, kuroo and kenma play match maker, kuroo is so done with bokuto being dumb, this is all in texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_CAPS/pseuds/ALL_CAPS
Summary: Bokuaka week day 2Mutual pining/ObliviousKuroo and Kenma strive to get Bokuto and Akaashi to finally realize they feelings they have for each other, its harder than they thought.Akaashi can figure out every little thing about his ace but not Bokuto's huge crush on himBokuto thinks all of Akaashi's compliments are in a good natured friendly wayAnd Kuroo and Kenma are about to lose it
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BokuAka week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858861
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Is it really that hard?

**Author's Note:**

> Day two guysss!!! Enjoy these idiots being stupid

**Kitten <3**

* * *

Babeeeee

Kenmaaaaa

Kitttteeennnnn

good god what?

I need your help

why?

Bokuto's being stupid again

when is he ever not tho?

you right

but he's doing the thing where he can't see that akaashi's compliments are

his horrible attempts at flirting, and that he "never gonna get to date him"

again?

a g a i n

idk how to help you kuro

Bokuto is your best friend

I gotta deal with akaashi and him not seeing bokuto's crush

when he can see everything else

their both so whipped for each other

oh hold up

he's texting me again

good luck

thanks babe

* * *

**Oya Oya**

* * *

why is he lowkey really fucking pretty

low key? I'd say high key

you right you right

but he doesn't like me kuroooo

mmhm

like holy fuck I wanna kiss him but I don't wanna scare him

then kiss him dude

DUDE! I JUST SAID I DON'T WANNA SCARE HIM

okay okay geez

and are you sure he doesn't like you back

yes!  
  


he's never expressed any interest in me and all my attempts of trying to flirt

with him fail! 

that's because you can't flirt bro

bro...o u c h

I'm sorry buts it true

I come for support and I'll I get is shade

oh hush

but still, I have a feeling you still got a chance

thanks bro but I don't think so

mmmhm I think you do

* * *

**The calm owl**

* * *

KENMA

HELP

oh hey akaashi what do you need?

I tired flirting with bokuto but he didn't get it so it was

super awkward and I'm just like "hello plz like me"

soo, you mean your day went like normal

oh ha ha very funny

ugh crushes suck

especially one sided ones! 

uh huh

like how am I supposed to focus on practice when the guy 

I have a crush is one of my closest friends AND the 

captain of my team.

I hate this

ahaha m o o d

kenma...you and kuroo-san are dating

you don't get to say mood

mmmm i kinda do

anywayyyysss

do you have any solid evidence that he doesn't like you?

he never understands me flirting (or at least trying too)

I don't think he likes guys

He's way out of my league

you're the one out of his league

what?

what?

continue

I just don't think he'd ever like me back!

To him I'm just a friend

and that sucks cuz I really wanna fucking kiss him

ah 

okay

* * *

**Kitten <3**

* * *

They're hopeless

damn right they are

so what are we gonna do about it?

what do you mean?

What. Are. We. Going. To. Do. About. It?

h u h?

God dammit Kuro

we gotta do something

what are we going to do?

OH

uuuuhhhhhh

I really don't know

you're also hopeless

why don't we just tell them they like each other?

what no! We can't do that

why not? 

because...

uhhh

well

becauseeeee

see you have no better reason not to

I'll tell bokuto

you tell Akaashi

o k a y

look I can't stand akaashi being able to name all of

bokuto's weaknesses BUT NOT SEEING HIS HUGE ASS 

CRUSH ON HIM

okay okay good point

let's do this

alright 

let's

* * *

**Oya**

* * *

hey akaashi

yes Kuroo-san?

I gotta tell you something

this better be worth my time

yes?

Trust me it will

Bokuto likes you

WHAT?

mmhm

YOURE KIDDING

nope

HE LIKES ME

LIKE "LIKE LIKE?"

yes like like

OH MY GOD

THANK YOU???

you're welcome

* * *

**the loud owl**

* * *

Bokuto

oh Kenma! Hey!

What do you need?

Akaashi likes you

......

w h a t

Akaashi Keiji, Fukurodani's setter, number 5, likes you

he l i k e s me?

yes

HE LIKES ME

yes

YOU'RE NOT KIDDING

no

AHGIUTGKJGIYTROBU HGOUVTD: OIKANLBJGVIYR

TSDIUHB UYCF S: IHCHKJGKGKGKKHKHKHKHS

jesus, you good?

Y E P

* * *

**AkaGasHi**

* * *

DO YOU LIKE ME?

Bokuto-san do you like me?

o h m y g o d

oh-

YOU LIKE ME

YOU LIKE ME?????

you're telling me! That you, AKaashi Keiji, LIKE ME??!?!?

Yes! 

But you like me???

YES! VERY MUCH! LIKE A LOT A LOT 

holy shit

and here I was thinking you didn't

I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LIKE ME!!!!

you did???

Y E S

OH

AKAASHI

yes?

WILL YOU PLEASE GO ON A DATE WITH ME?

I-...

YES  
  


REALLY???

YES YES YES  
  


OHHHH MY GOD REALLY?

REALLY!!!!

HEY HEY HEY!!!!!!

I GET TO TAKE YOU ON A DATE!  
  


YOU'RE TAKING ME ON A DATE!

I'LL TAKE YOU TO DINNER AFTER PRACTICE TOMORROW OKAY?

OKAY!!  
  


I'm really happy Bokuto-san

I am too!!!  
  


I can't wait!  
  


me too

* * *

**Kitten <3**

* * *

babe you're a fucking genius

I know 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it!!!


End file.
